Una mariquita en Zootopia
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Intentando detener a una supervillana, Ladybug y Chat Noir son transportados a Zootopia. ¿Podrán evitar que el malvado Lepidóptero tome el control mental de todos los habitantes de la peluda ciudad?
1. La Señorita Dimensional

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic. Una amiga me preguntó si sería posible una mezcla de Zootopia y Ladybug y yo me dije: "¿Por qué no?"_

 _Como siempre, destacar que los personajes no me pertencen. Todos los personajes de Zootopia son propiedad de Disney. Los personajes de Ladybug son de Zaagtoon y Method animation._

 _Los nombres están en la versión Español de España, no voy a entrar en los clásicos piques de doblaje._

 _Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La Señorita Dimensional**

En su oscura guarida, el malvado Lepidóptero estaba desesperándose; daba igual de qué forma lo intentara, sus archienemigos Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre lograban derrotar a sus supervillanos y frustrar sus planes.

Lepidóptero deseaba por encima de todas las cosas los prodigios de sus archienemigos.

Los prodigios eran objetos encantados, que iban acompañados de un Kwami, una criatura mágica que junto al prodigio daba poderes a quien lo poseía. Ladybug contaba con unos pendientes y el poder de la creación, por su parte, Chat Noir tenía un prodigio que le otorgaba el poder de la destrucción. Se decía que si alguien poseía ambos simultáneamente obtendría el poder absoluto.

El propio Lepidóptero tenía un prodigio, un colgante en el cuello que contaba con su kwami llamado Nooroo, el malvado le había obligado a servirlo, y su poder de crear héroes mediante akumas, lo había convertido en crear supervillanos. Los akumas eran mariposas que, una vez eran encantadas buscaban a una persona indicada (preferiblemente aquella con emociones negativas como ira, tristeza o celos) y tomaban el control de su mente otorgándoles ciertos poderes siempre y cuando obedeciesen a Lepidóptero, el cual los enviaba a quitarles los prodigios a sus archienemigos, pero ellos siempre salían triunfantes.

El malvado pensó de qué forma podía derrotar a ambos. Si se ponía a pensar, siempre había estado akumatizando a personas… humanos (a los que no veía más que como simples objetos de usar y tirar) igual que ellos… si funcionara en otros seres vivos más poderosos... pero no podía akumatizar animales, porque ellos no contaban con la inteligencia suficiente. Si acaso existieran animales con inteligencia humana… Pero él no tenía la habilidad de viajar entre universos, a menos que… claro, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que alguien tuviese sentimientos negativos, entonces lo akumatizaría y conseguiría que le abriese la puerta a diversos universos, hasta que llegara a donde él quería.

En una de las miles de calles de París, se encontraba un edificio con panadería. En ella se encontraba la casa de Marinette, una chica francesa-oriental que, tenía un secreto: ella era nada más y nada menos que Ladybug, y su kwami se llamaba Tikki, pero nadie sabía aquello, y debía asegurarse de que siguiera siendo así, al menos por el momento. La muchacha se apresuró a coger su mochila e ir corriendo a clase, no quería llegar tarde. Mientras cruzaba la acera que separaba su casa del Instituto, Marinette se preguntó si aquel día tendría suerte y se encontraría con Adrián.

Adrián era un chico de la clase de Marinette, un chico alto y rubio; era además el hijo del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste, y estaba forrado; a pesar de ello no era feliz del todo, porque sentía que era invisible para su padre, el cual estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Él, al igual que Marinette también tenía un prodigio y un Kwami llamado Plagg; y su alter ego era Chat Noir.

Curiosamente él no sabía que Marinette era Ladybug, y ella no sabía que él era Chat Noir.

Aquel día, todos los estudiantes estaban muy revueltos, ya fuera porque las vacaciones estaban cerca, como porque fuera viernes, o quizá ambas. El caso es que aquel día la clase no callaba, y la profesora les había pedido ya varias veces que guardara silencio. La señorita Caline Bustier, profesora de aquella aula estaba perdiendo la paciencia y, finalmente decidió castigarlos a quedarse más tiempo de clase, a lo que todos protestaron. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, aquella mujer recibió una llamada durante el castigo y salió afuera. Era del hospital, al parecer su novio había tenido un pequeño accidente y había sido trasladado al hospital. La señorita Bustier quería ir a verlo de inmediato, pero no podía, porque tenía que quedarse vigilando a los castigados. La rabia comenzó a invadirla.

"¡Malditos malcriados!" pensó ella para sí "¡Si se portaran como deberían no tendría que quedarme!"

En la guarida de Lepidóptero, el malvado detectó enseguida los sentimientos negativos de la Señorita Bustier.

"Ah, la profesión de profesor es taaan difícil. Es perfecto para lo que necesito" dijo para sí el villano.

En ese momento atrapó a una de las mariposas que revoloteaban por allí, y le metió uno de sus akumas.

"¡Vuela, mi maligno akuma y demoniza a esa profesora en apuros!"

La mariposa sabía perfectamente encontrar el camino, y, cuando estuvo cerca se introdujo en una tiza que la profesora sostenía.

Lepidóptero se pudo comunicar telepáticamente con la Señorita Bustier.

"Señorita Dimensional, soy Lepidópterio. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de vengarte de esos mocosos mandándolos a otra dimensión pero a cambio te voy a pedir los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"De acuerdo, Lepidóptero"

Y, el akuma la transformó en una supervillana vestida con un traje negro y azul, unas gafas tridimensionales y en la mano que no sostenía la tiza tenía una pulsera para abrir portales dimensionales.

Cuando entró en clase se armó un enorme caos, todos los estudiantes a excepción de Juleka, quedaron aterrorizados al ver en lo que se había convertido su profesora. Marinette vio que no podía transformarse en Ladybug para luchar contra la villana porque se descubriría su secreto; en la misma situación se encontraba Adrián.

La Señorita Dimensional lanzó un rayo por medio de su pulsera con el que abrió el portal a la dimensión que Lepidóptero deseaba; a continuación atrapó a Nathaniel y a Rose y los arrojó por el portal.

"¿A qué esperan Ladybug y Chat Noir para aparecer?" preguntó Alya, la mejor amiga de Marinette, que grababa toda la escena para su blog.

"¡Quítate de ahí, o también te atrapará a ti!" le gritó su amiga.

Chloe y su amiga Sabrina estaban a punto de huir del aula, cuando la supervillana lanzó otro rayo conectado con la misma dimensión para evitar que nadie más pudiera escapar y, a continuación las empujó hacia él. El pánico creció aún más cuando tanto Aleix como Iván fueron también empujados hacia los portales. La Señorita Dimensional fue atrapando uno a uno a sus alumnos: Nino, Juleka, Max, Kim, Milenne e incluso Alya fueron lanzados a la otra dimensión. Marinette se había escondido debajo de la mesa, pero sabía que no tardaría en encontrarla, se puso nerviosa al pensar que Adrián también había sido empujado a donde quisiera que llevase el portal; pero entonces oyó sonidos de lucha y supo que Chat Noir estaba peleando con ella, así que se dispuso a transformarse.

Adrián había esperado el tiempo suficiente oculto como para quedar sin nadie alrededor y poder transformarse en Chat Noir; se alegró al ver también a Ladybug.

"¡Mira!" exclamó la superheroína "¡Seguro que su akuma está en su mano derecha, está sosteniendo algo!"

"Vaya, veo que el estar escondida en esta clase te ha vuelto una lumbreras" le dijo él, a lo que Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco.

Ambos trataron de derribarla lanzándose a por ella, pero resultó ser más ágil de lo que esperaban y los esquivó.

"Entonces, ¿Estudias aquí?" preguntó Chat Noir, que estaba ansioso por descubrir la identidad secreta de Ladybug, pues tanto como superhéroe como siendo simplemente Adrián estaba enamorado de ella.

"¡No es el momento ni el lugar!"

Ladybug estaba nerviosa al no saber donde estaban sus compañeros, y Chat Noir la ponía aún más nerviosa, así que quiso terminar eso lo más rápido posible con su súper poder: el Lucky Charm. Pero antes de que pudiera usarlo, la Señorita Dimensional lanzó un tercer rayo, este directamente al suelo a los pies de ambos, que cayeron sin tener tiempo de agarrarse.

"¡NO! ¡Tenías que quitarles sus prodigios!" gritó furioso Lepidóptero.

"No te preocupes, te traeré sus prodigios de esa otra dimensión" le tranquilizó la Señorita Dimensional.

Y ella también entró a aquel portal que llevaba a la otra dimensión.

 **Capítulo 2.**

Ladybug y Chat Noir viajaban a toda pastilla por aquel vórtice dimensional. Iban a toda pastilla y, el gato al contrario que ella estaba gritando en todo momento; cuando finalmente salieron del vórtice, él se dio un golpe fuerte contra el suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Yo creía que los gatos siempre caíais de pie"

"Muy graciosa…"

Ladybug miró rápidamente alrededor: estaban en una especie de callejón. Lo cierto es que el ambiente no era demasiado distinto que el de París, y, por un momento pensaron que simplemente habían viajado a algún país diferente, y no a otra dimensión… pero sus móviles allí no tenían cobertura, así que no estaban en su mundo… Pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaban?

Ladybug estaba a punto de salir del callejón, pero Chat Noir le agarró del brazo.

"¡No, Ladybug! No sabemos lo que vamos a encontrar ahí afuera, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí"

Ella pensó que él tenía razón, pero por otra parte sabía que no podía quedarse parada cuando sus compañeros estaban en peligros.

"No puedo hacer eso" respondió "Hay gente en peligro, debemos ayudarla"

Y, se liberó del agarre para poder salir. Nada más salir se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio.

Allí mismo había una enorme plaza abarrotada hasta los topes de animales, pero no se trataba de animales cuadrúpedos, sino que se movían a dos patas y usaban ropa, y tecnología tan avanzada como su dimensión. Ladybug quedó completamente alucinada con lo que estaba contemplando; en ese momento, un par de animales antropomórficos pasaron cerca de ella y oyó unas pocas palabras de lo que decían:

"Han detenido a otros dos monstruos de esos que han aparecido... ¡Nunca había visto nada igual! ¡Son rosados y sin pelo por el cuerpo salvo en la cabeza!"

Con horror, Ladybug comprendió que estaban hablando de dos de sus compañeros, y supo que tenía que hacer algo; pero en ese instante se acordó de que ella también era humana y la descubrirían y también la detendrían… pero una pequeña calmó sus preocupaciones al oír como decía:

"¡Mira, mamá! ¡Que disfraz tan chulo!"

Entonces supo que mientras fuese Ladybug no tenía que preocuparse por el asunto de llamar la atención… y Chat Noir corría aún menos riesgos al parecer ya de por sí un gato.

Ladybug y Chat Noir trazaron un plan: se hicieron pasar por una pareja de recién casados (la idea la propuso él, algo que a la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero que finalmente aceptó a regañadientes) que estaban por la ciudad de Luna de Miel. Luego le preguntaron a los viandantes donde estaba la comisaría alegando que habían sufrido un pequeño robo. Cuando supieron donde estaba, se dirigieron allí.

Llegaron en el momento que en la estación de policía llevaban a los detenidos, que no se trataba ni más ni menos que de Chloe y Sabrina.

"¿¡No sabéis que mi padre es el alcalde de París?!" protestaba la chica rubia "¡Soltadme ahora mismo, monstruos!"

Sabrina, al contrario que su amiga estaba aterrada ante lo que estaba contemplando.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. La señorita Bustier nunca fue akumatizada en la serie, así que por eso la elegí como villana. En el próximo capítulo nuestros superhéroes favoritos llegarán a Zootopia... No se lo pierdan._


	2. Criaturas hostiles y misteriosas

_Continuando con mi Fanfic, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Criaturas hostiles y misteriosas**

Ladybug y Chat Noir viajaban a toda pastilla por aquel vórtice dimensional. Iban a toda velocidad y, el chico al contrario que ella estaba gritando en todo momento; cuando finalmente salieron del vórtice, él se dio un golpe fuerte contra el suelo.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Yo creía que los gatos siempre caíais de pie"

"Muy graciosa…"

Ladybug miró rápidamente alrededor: estaban en una especie de callejón. Lo cierto es que el ambiente no era demasiado distinto que el de París, y, por un momento pensaron que simplemente habían viajado a algún país diferente, y no a otra dimensión… pero sus móviles allí no tenían cobertura, así que no estaban en su mundo… Pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaban?

Ladybug estaba a punto de salir del callejón, pero Chat Noir le agarró del brazo.

"¡No, Ladybug! No sabemos lo que vamos a encontrar ahí afuera, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí"

Ella pensó que él tenía razón, pero por otra parte sabía que no podía quedarse parada cuando sus compañeros estaban perdidos por aquel mundo desconocido.

"No puedo hacer eso" respondió "Hay gente en peligro, debemos ayudarla"

Y, se liberó del agarre para poder salir. Nada más salir se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio.

Allí mismo había una enorme plaza abarrotada hasta los topes de animales, pero no se trataba de animales cuadrúpedos, sino que se movían a dos patas y usaban ropa, y tecnología tan avanzada como su dimensión. Ladybug quedó completamente alucinada con lo que estaba contemplando; en ese momento, un par de animales antropomórficos pasaron cerca de ella y oyó unas pocas palabras de lo que decían:

"Han detenido a otros dos monstruos de esos que han aparecido... ¡Nunca había visto nada igual! ¡Son rosados y sin pelo por el cuerpo salvo en la cabeza!"

Con horror, Ladybug comprendió que estaban hablando de dos de sus compañeros, y supo que tenía que hacer algo; pero en ese instante se acordó de que ella también era humana y la descubrirían y también la detendrían… pero una pequeña calmó sus preocupaciones al oír como decía:

"¡Mira, mamá! ¡Que disfraz tan chulo!"

Entonces supo que mientras fuese Ladybug no tenía que preocuparse por el asunto de llamar la atención… y Chat Noir corría aún menos riesgos al parecer ya de por sí un gato.

Ladybug y Chat Noir trazaron un plan: se hicieron pasar por una pareja de recién casados (la idea la propuso él, algo que a la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero que finalmente aceptó a regañadientes) que estaban por la ciudad de Luna de Miel. Luego les preguntaron a los viandantes donde estaba la comisaría alegando que habían sufrido un pequeño robo. Cuando supieron donde estaba, se dirigieron allí.

Llegaron en el momento que en la estación de policía llevaban a los detenidos, que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Chloe y Sabrina.

"¿¡No sabéis que mi padre es el alcalde de París?!" protestaba la chica rubia "¡Soltadme ahora mismo, monstruos!"

Sabrina, al contrario que su amiga estaba aterrada ante lo que estaba contemplando.

Una especie de guepardo antropomórfico vestido de policía (y muy gordo) que estaba en recepción las miraba con curiosidad.

"Así que estas son las misteriosas criaturas que están apareciendo por toda Zootopia… ¡Molan!" comentó.

Chloe y Sabrina sonrieron cuando vieron entrar a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

"¡Ladybug!" exclamó la chica rubia al verlos "¡Rápido, Ladybug! ¡Sálvame de estas horribles bestias!"

Pero la superheroína pasó de ella y se dirigió directamente al policía regordete.

"Escuche, no son peligrosas… Por favor, tiene que dejarlas ir"

Pero este negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, preciosa. Pero eso no es posible, tengo órdenes de mi superior"

Chat Noir se mostró enfadado por el hecho de que aquél animal hubiese llamado preciosa a Ladybug, y más si encima iba acompañado de ojitos; así que se encaró con él.

"¡Oye, nos gustaría hablar a nosotros con ese jefe tuyo!"

El guepardo no entendía a qué venía aquel repente, pero aun así habló con su jefe por un transmisor.

"Jefe Boggo, aquí hay un gato y… alguien con un disfraz muy raro. Dicen que conocen a las detenidas y que quieren hablar con usted"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Una voz de hombre adulto enfadado se dejó oír con fuerza a través del transmisor.

"¡Clawhouser! ¡No estoy para perder tiempo con tonterías, lleva a las dos criaturas raras con las otras y diles al gato y al disfrazado que se larguen!"

"Lo siento, chicos" les dijo el policía que respondía al nombre de Benjamín Clawhouser "Voy a tener que pediros que os vayáis"

Ladybug y Chat Noir decidieron retirarse para pensar en algo, mientras otros dos policías, un dúo de lobos se llevaron a Chloe y Sabrina adentro.

"¡Ladybug!" gritaba Chloe "¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No te atrevas a abandonarme!"

Los dos dejaron la comisaría para decidir que hacían.

"¡Son unos maleducados!" exclamaba el superhéroe furioso "¿Has visto como nos han tratado?"

"Es comprensible. Imagínate que uno de ellos apareciera en nuestro mundo… ¿No crees que también se armaría un caos?"

Él guardo silencio y, finalmente le dio la razón.

"¿Sabes, Chat Noir? Creo que le gusto a ese recepcionista. Quizá pueda distraerlo mientras tú te cuelas a buscar información"

"¡De eso nada!" exclamó él con furia.

Ladybug sonrió, se imaginaba que reaccionaría de aquel modo.

"Muy bien, gatito. Pues lo haremos al revés"

"¿¡QUÉ?! ¡No lo dirás en serio!"

"Oh sí, muy en serio"

Con nervios, Chat Noir se acercó a la recepción una vez más.

"Ya te he dicho…" comenzó a decir Clawhouser, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

"Eh, no hace falta que me lo repitas, me ha quedado muy claro"

"Entonces creo que te puedes ir por dónde has venido, porque el Jefe Boggo está ocupado"

Chat Noir vio cómo, sigilosamente su compañera Ladybug se colaba dentro, la chica tenía suerte de ser tan delgada pues eso la ayudaba. Clawhouser se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el otro le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

"Mi compañera era guapa, ¿Verdad?"

La chica, que aún podía oírles puso una mueca de disgusto, estaba harta de que aquel chico intentase ligar con ella una y otra vez, y más cuando ella le había tratado de dejar claro por activa y por pasiva que únicamente podían ser amigos.

"Oh sí, era muy hermosa… Pero, ¿qué especie es? Es que como va disfrazada…"

De pronto Chat Noir no sabía qué decir. Se había dado cuenta de que no había ningún insecto con forma humana en aquel mundo.

"Ella es… ¡Una gata, como yo! Será por eso que es tan guapa, nos vendrá de naturaleza. Pero no intentes nada con ella, somos pareja por si no lo sabías"

Ladybug llegó cerca del despacho del jefe, y se valió del sigilo para entrar a hurtadillas y escuchar lo que parecía ser una conversación telefónica.

"Sí Señor Alcalde, hemos capturado a dos más, ya ascienden a cuatro… ¿Qué no hemos capturando aún a quien está causando problemas?"

La superheroína supo que se estaba refiriendo a la Señorita Dimensional, o bueno, su profesora con eso de "quién estaba causando problemas". Y también se sintió preocupada, pues al parecer Sabrina y Chloe no eran las únicas que habían sido detenidas, otros dos de sus compañeros también lo habían sido… ¿Se encontraría Alya entre ellos? Se imaginó que su amiga en vez de asustada estaría grabándolo todo para luego publicarlo en su blog… No, ahora no podía perder el tiempo imaginando, tenía que averiguar más.

"No Señor Alcalde, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello. Mandaré a dos de mis mejores hombres. Exacto, a la agente Hoops y el agente Wilde. Puede estar usted tranquilo"

Y, dicho esto colgó el teléfono y comunicó con la radio.

"¡Hoops! ¡Wilde! Me han informado que la misteriosa criatura que está atemorizando a la ciudad se encuentra ahora mismo en el Distrito Oasis… ¡Vayan allí y neutralicen esa amenaza! En cuanto al resto de las unidades, atrapen al resto de criaturas misteriosas"

"Si es que no los neutralizan a ellos primero" pensó Ladybug mientras lo más despacio que podía salía del despacho y se dirigía hacia la salida.

En recepción, Chat Noir se divertía hablando con el Agente Clawhouser. Lo cierto era que tenían muchas cosas en común, pues a ambos les gustaba la música, la ropa, Ladybug… pero en ese momento ella le hizo una señal y él cortó la conversación y se despidió del agente alegando que tenía prisa.

"Oye, lo cierto es que para ser un guepardo con forma humana no está nada mal"

"¡Déjate de tonterías, Chat Noir!" le regañó ella "¡Esas chicas de ahí dentro no son las únicas! ¡Han atrapado a dos más, y van a ir a por los que quedan!"

"¿A por los que quedan? ¡Espera! ¿Eso incluye a la Señorita Dimensional? ¡Es una locura, no podrán hacer nada contra ella!"

"Lo sé, deberíamos ir por separado. Yo soy la única que puede capturar el akuma, así que iré yo al Distrito Oasis a detener a la supervillana. ¡Tú ve a proteger a los otros chicos!"

"De acuerdo, _miladi_ "

Y, sin perder un minuto más ambos fueron cada uno por un lado.

En un rincón del Distrito Oasis se encontraba la Señorita Dimensional que, siguiendo las órdenes del malvado Lepidóptero había abierto un agujero dimensional que conectaba aquel mundo con el escondite secreto del malvado.

"Buen trabajo" la felicitó el villano cuando llegó de un lugar a otro atravesando el agujero "¡Ahora ven y tráeme los prodigios!"

"Sí, amo" respondió ella.

"Y no te preocupes" pensó el malvado para sí. Si tú fallas aquí hay un montón de presas para mis malignos akumas mucho más útiles que tú"

La Señorita Dimensional vagaba por el Distrito Oasis libremente, convencida de que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecerían de un momento a otro, tal como sucedió la otra vez… pero esta vez no fueron ellos los que aparecieron sino un coche de policía. Del mismo se bajaron dos agentes: uno de ellos era un zorro antropomórfico de color rojo y que lucía una pícara sonrisa; la otra era una coneja antropomórfica más bajita, pero con una firme mirada. La policía comenzó a hablar a través de un megáfono:

"En nombre del cuerpo de Zootopia está usted detenida. Entréguese pacíficamente o de lo contrario…"

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más la Señorita Dimensional usó su poder para crear un vórtice que se tragó el coche patrulla, y dejó horrorizados a los dos policías. La supervillana rio sombríamente y, a continuación los apuntó para hacerles lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera llegó Ladybug.

"¡Tú, ahora me darás tu prodigio!" gritó con furia la malvada.

Pero la superheroína no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo con ella.

"¡Lucky Cham!" exclamó.

A sus manos llegó una comba.

"¿Y qué hago con esto?" pensó, y rápidamente miró hacia todos los lados y, finalmente supo lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Qué tonta eres!" la insultó la Señorita Dimensional "¿Cómo me vas a parar con eso?"

E inmediatamente lanzó varios rayos dimensionales seguidos que Ladybug esquivó. La chica no huyó, al contrario, corrió hacia la malvada esquivando los ataques de esta y, cuando llegó donde estaba se las ingenió para agarrarla por el hombro. A continuación les dio una voz a los agentes de policía:

"¡Sujetadla!" y les lanzó la cuerda.

Los dos tardaron un momento en darse cuenta de lo que la desconocida tenía en mente, pero finalmente lo comprendieron y sujetaron cada uno de un extremo, manteniendo tensa la cuerda. Ladybug se apresuró a lanzar a su rival contra esta, de modo que rebotó y, la superheroína le sacudió un fuerte golpe que, unido a la velocidad dobló la fuerza e hizo que abriese la mano donde sostenía la tiza, lugar donde se encontraba el akuma.

Ladybug se apresuró a destrozar la tiza y capturar el akuma.

"Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!" y, con su yoyó mágico atrapó a la mariposa eliminando la sustancia que volvía malvada a las personas "Adiós pequeña mariposa"

Faltaba usar su conjuro mágico, que causaba que todo lo que había sido destruido volviera a la normalidad.

"¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!"

Efectivamente, los agujeros dimensionales desaparecieron, y la Señorita Dimensional volvió a ser la amable Señorita Bustier… pero Ladybug comprobó con horror como no habían vuelto a su mundo, seguían allí y, lo peor era que ahora que ya no estaba la supervillana capaz de abrir los agujeros dimensionales, no sabía como ella, Chat Noir y toda la clase iban a volver a su mundo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este capítulo. Quise darle un giro, porque en la serie el Lucky Charm lo arregla todo a la primera, y entonces no habría habido más historia que esta. Pero aún tengo unos capítulos más planificados. En el próximo capítulo verán como continúa._


	3. Un nuevo amigo

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Un nuevo amigo**

"¡Eso ha sido increíble!" exclamó de pronto el zorro, sobresaltando a la superheroína.

La coneja se dirigió hacia la Señorita Bustier para ponerle las esposas; la mujer no entendía qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo ni dónde se encontraba, pues después de ser desakumatizados, los villanos no recordaban nada.

"¡Por favor!" suplicó Ladybug "Ella no es mala, solo estaba siendo manipulada"

La agente la miró seriamente y, dijo con una voz firme que no admitía replica alguna:

"Escucha, te agradecemos que nos hayas ayudado a detener a la delincuente. Pero te voy a pedir que no te interpongas en la labor de la policía ¿Me has entendido?"

Ladybug iba a replicarla, pero entonces sus pendientes la avisaron de que le quedaba poquísimo tiempo antes de transformarse de nuevo en Marinette, así que se calló.

"Lo siento" le susurró el zorro "No tiene caso discutir con ella cuando se pone así"

La superheroína sonrió antes de retirarse, la verdad es que le había caído bien.

Entretanto, Chat Noir había localizado a Milenne. La chica estaba corriendo totalmente atemorizada de aquellas criaturas, que le exigían que se detuviera. Con gran agilidad el superhéroe la cargó en brazos y se la llevó lejos de los coches de policía.

El agente, un enorme tigre informó a sus compañeros de que un gato negro estaba ayudando a las criaturas misteriosas y, por tanto era sospechoso.

Marinette volvió a ser ella al agotarse sus poderes. Tikki, el kwami con forma de mariquita estaba a su lado.

"Tikki, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" le preguntó Marinette con preocupación "¡Si me ven me detendrán a mí también!"

"Marinette, ya te colaste dentro del despacho del jefe de policía, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Pero esa no fui yo, fue Ladybug"

"¡Pero Ladybug eres tú!"

No tenía sentido replicar, en aquel momento lo importante era encontrar algo de comida para que Tikki recuperara energía.

La muchacha avanzó con cuidado por el Distrito Oasis, mientras Chat Noir ponía en un lugar seguro a Milenne y le advertía que no se moviese. Ella aceptó, pero le suplicó que encontrase a Iván, su novio, algo que el superhéroe aceptó aunque en el fondo no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Marinette se aseguró de que no había nadie antes de salir de su escondite. Con extremo cuidado comenzó a buscar algo de alimento, pero no parecía tener suerte… o eso parecía hasta que encontró un bolso encima de un banco.

"¿Vas a robar, Marinette? Tú sabes que eso está mal"

"Lo siento, Tikki. Es una emergencia, Chat Noir necesita a Ladybug, y los demás también"

La muchacha acababa de meter la mano en el bolso abandonado buscando en su interior algo de alimento, cuando un grito la puso en alerta.

"¡Ladrones!"

Una suricata antropomórfica se dirigió hacia Marinette con furia, pero al verla de cerca su expresión se tornó en miedo.

"¡Es una de esas criaturas misteriosas! ¡Socorro, policía!"

La muchacha salió corriendo, con bolso en mano y todo, lo único que importaba en aquel momento era alejarse de allí. La suricata no fue detrás de ella, sin embargo poco después pudo oír el sonido de sirenas de coches de policía, no se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo. Finalmente estaba lejos de su alcance.

"Qué cerca ha estado, Tikki"

"¡Te dije que no era una buena idea! ¡Tienes que devolver el bolso!"

"Lo haré, pero antes debes comer"

Y dicho esto, la muchacha sacó una bolsa de fritos. Tikki se los comió a regañadientes, y finalmente tuvo suficiente energía para transformarse en Ladybug. Una vez hecho ya podía estar tranquila, y después de devolver el bolso se dispuso a seguir buscando a sus compañeros.

Chat Noir había puesto también a salvo a Aleix y a Max. Mientras que el chico se mostraba excéntrico en todo momento y comentaba que todo aquello no tenía sentido, Aleix estaba más bien animada, y comentó que deberían salir fuera y contarles a las criaturas lo ocurrido, quizá hasta podía hacerse su amiga.

"Vosotros quedaros con Milenne" les ordenó Chat Noir tajantemente, y los otros no replicaron.

Acto seguido, el superhéroe se dispuso a buscar al resto de estudiantes.

Ladybug salió del Distrito Oasis para dirigirse al Distrito Selva. Se preguntó si no andaría por allí alguno de sus compañeros, ya que no tenía ni idea de a qué puntos exactos llevaban los agujeros dimensionales que la Señorita Dimensional había abierto.

No hubo suerte, parecía que en ese distrito no había ningún humano, solo los habitantes que la miraban con asombro, aunque gracias a su disfraz no sabían que era humana. La Superheroína decidió entonces usar su yo-yo mágico para colgarse del árbol más alto para divisar el territorio y ver si alguno de sus compañeros estaba allí, pero de nuevo no vio a nadie.

"¿Te gusta el panorama?"

A Ladybug le sorprendió aquella voz, miro hacia la dirección y vio al zorro policía que había visto antes.

"Creo que tengo algo que puede interesarte" le dijo el zorro "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y lo ves?"

Ella pensó un momento, ¿Y si era una trampa? Pero él era policía, no podía ser malo, y no parecía estar akumatizado, quizá debería confiar. Finalmente lo siguió. Él la llevó por un camino.

"¿Sabes? Mi amigo ha descubierto a otra criatura como tú"

Ladybug se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Lo sabes perfectamente, sé que no eres como los habitantes de esta ciudad. Pero descuida, no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Judy porque me caes bien"

Esas últimas palabras tranquilizaron a la superheroína.

"Por cierto, me llamo Nick. Nick Wilde"

"Llámame Ladybug"

Ambos siguieron avanzando, hasta que llegaron a un claro, donde había aparcada una caravana de color rojo. Nick llamó a la parte posterior, y al instante sonó una voz grave.

"¿Quién es?"

"Tu papi"

"¡Nick, tú eres tonto!"

Abrió un zorro antropomórfico, pero era mucho más bajo y orejón que Nick; el nombre de este era Finnick.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el bajito al ver a Ladybug.

"Es una amiga, no te preocupes" respondió el zorro rojo "Eh, tío. ¿Aún están aquí?"

La superheroína no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero esa duda se disipó cuando oyó una voz conocida.

"¡Ladybug!"

Era sin duda alguna Alya, su mejor amiga. La muchacha sintió la necesidad de abrazarla con emoción, pero se contuvo pues debía mantener su identidad secreta. Junto a ella se encontraba Nino, otro de sus compañeros de clase.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" les preguntó Ladybug con gran curiosidad.

"Él nos dejó ocultarnos a cambio de mi reloj" contestó Nino.

"Quería mi móvil, pero aquí no funciona" añadió Alya.

Los chicos estaban contentos de verla, pero Ladybug se preocupó porque no sabía de qué manera volver junto a ellos al centro de Zootopia, que es donde se encontraba su camarada Chat Noir. Para su gran fortuna, el policía Nick Wilde acudió en su ayuda. Convenció a Finnick para que les llevase con su furgoneta al centro.

"¡La gasolina del viaje me la pagas tú!" le gritó el bajito a su colega, pues al parecer se trataban de aquella manera entre ellos.

"Espérame, Chat Noir. Voy para allá" pensó la superheroína.

Entretanto, el malvado Lepidóptero había encontrado un nuevo escondite. Desde allí se mantenía expectante, a la espera de que alguno de los habitantes de aquella ciudad se sintiese furioso, frustrado, triste o con cualquier otra emoción negativa para akumatizarlo.

"¡Preparaos bien, Ladybug y Chat Noir, porque esta vez conseguiré vuestros prodigios!"

* * *

 _Me gustaría explicar el por qué Nick reconoce que Ladybug es humana. Es que él me pareció más inteligente que el resto de animales, por ejemplo él tuvo la idea de mirar en la cámaras de tráfico lo de los lobos. Y lo de no decírselo a Judy era por dos motivos, una de ellas es que yo no hago shipping entre ellos, y segundo, porque lo verán en el próximo capítulo._


	4. Bonnevil

_Esta semana que dispongo de más tiempo voy a subir dos capítulos, uno hoy y otro el viernes. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Bonnevil**

La camioneta de Finnick llegó al centro justo en el momento que un coche de policía perseguía a Chat Noir, el cual acababa de sacar su bastón mágico para huir.

"¿Pero por qué lo persiguen?" preguntó Ladybug con preocupación.

"Quizá es que tu novio hizo algo inadecuado" respondió Nick.

"¿He oído bien? ¡Eso sí que es una exclusiva!" exclamó Alya "¡Siempre supe que entre Ladybug y Chat Noir había algo!"

La superheroína puso mala cara antes de salir de la camioneta para seguir a su compañero. Ambos usaron su yoyo y su bastón mágico para huir.

"¿Se puede saber en qué lío te has metido esta vez, Chat Noir?"

"Eh, no fue culpa mía. A estas bestias no les sentó bien que pusiera a salvo a un chica con mechas"

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó ella con inquietud

"Está en un lugar seguro. Otros dos están con ella. ¿Qué ha pasado con la Señorita Dimensional?"

"Capturé su akuma, Chat Noir. ¡Pero detuvieron a la víctima y se la han llevado!"

"Tenemos que encontrar a los que faltan antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, de pronto recordó algo.

"He localizado a dos más. Están por aquí cerca. ¡Me tienes que llevar a donde están los demás!"

Chat Noir asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se dispusieron a volver a la camioneta de Finnick.

Al pequeño Finnick no le hizo ninguna gracia el tener que llevar a aquellas criaturas al escondite.

"¡Como me meta en problemas con la policía por vuestra culpa…!"

No se molestó en terminar su amenaza.

"Vamos, Finnick. No te va a pasar nada, yo soy tu colega. Déjalo en mis patas"

Aunque no quedó convencido del todo, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente, llegaron al escondite; una vez allí, Ladybug y Chat Noir se dieron cuenta de que aún faltaban Iván, Kim, Juleka, Rose y Nathaniel, y dos de ellos habían sido detenidos junto con Chloe y Sabrina y la Señorita Bustier.

Entonces Ladybug se acordó de algo:

"¿¡Alguien sabe dónde está Adrián?!"

Todos los presentes negaron con la cabeza, pues cuando habían sido empujados ninguno había visto caer al muchacho en el agujero negro.

"¡Él pudo huir de clase antes que la Señorita Dimensional cerrara la salida!" mintió entonces Chat Noir "Él me avisó a mí, somos muy amigos"

"¿Y alguien ha visto a Marinette?" preguntó entonces Alya.

"¡Ella también huyo de clase!" contestó rápidamente la superheroína para mantener en secreto su identidad.

No era la primera vez que mentían para ocultar su identidad civil (Marinette y Adrián), aquella maniobra de evasión la habían usado en varias ocasiones.

Nadie pareció querer profundizar más sobe el tema y se tragaron aquella mentira, de nuevo habían tenido suerte y habían logrado, una vez más, mantener su secreto.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar a los alumnos que faltan, y rápido!" le dijo a Chat Noir.

Pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, Nick retuvo a Ladybug.

"Ten mucho cuidado" le susurró el zorro al oído "Si yo te he reconocido puede que alguien más lo haga"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y los dos superhéroes se fueron.

El zorro se apresuró a volver a la estación de policía.

"Nick, ¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Clowhouser cuando le vio entrar "Te has demorado mucho con la ronda, y está furiosa"

"¿Quién?"

Pero antes de que el guepardo pudiera contestar, la oficial Judy Hopps, ya estaba allí. Su cara estaba llena de furia.

"¡Nick!" le gritó enfadada "¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas?! Me dices que vas a ir al distrito selva un momento, y no te encuentro. Lo único que sé es que me dijeron que te vieron con tu amigo el delincuente en su camioneta"

Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó hablando:

"¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que él no es trigo limpio?! Y aparte, ¿Qué te traes entre patas, Nick?"

El zorro conocía perfectamente a su compañera, y sabía que cuando se ponía de aquella manera resultaba muy difícil tratar con ella; aun así se había comprometido a ayudar a Ladybug y debía cumplirlo.

"Judy, ya sabes que Finnick y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos. No estaría bien pasar de él de repente, además ya sabes que últimamente se está ganando la vida honradamente. Simplemente quería contarme algo, y me fui con él para que me lo contara, quería haberte llamado, lo juro, pero lo dejé y se me pasó. Lo siento mucho, de verdad"

Ella respiró profundamente, y se relajó un poco.

"Como sea. Ahora vamos en el coche patrulla. Han encontrado a un sospechoso no muy lejos de aquí"

El sospechoso a quién Judy se refería era Kim. El muchacho había permanecido escondido un tiempo, pero no pudo resistir su necesidad de llamar la atención, y había acabado provocando a un habitante, que, al verlo había llamado a la policía.

Nick y Judy llegaron y acorralaron a Kim, al tiempo que Ladybug y Chat Noir se presentaron, aunque desde la cima de un tejado. Las miradas de la superheroína y el zorro se cruzaron, y ella pudo ver como este la guiñaba un ojo.

La superheroína detuvo a su compañero cuando este iba a saltar a escena y le pidió que esperase.

Judy atrapó a Kim y le puso las esposas, después de esto fue a comunicarle por radio al Jefe Boggo que habían detenido a un nuevo sospechoso, momento en el cual los dos superhéroes saltaron a escena y se llevaron al muchacho con las esposas puestas y todo.

"¡Es increíble!" exclamó la policía irritada "¿¡Por qué no les has detenido?!"

"Eran muy rápidos" mintió el zorro, pero esta vez no la engañó.

"¡Han pasado por tu lado, lo he visto! ¡Eres un falso y está claro que ya no puedo confiar en ti!"

Y sin decir una palabra más se metió en el coche, sin saber que, justo en ese momento el malvado Lepidóptero había captado su estado de humor negativo.

"Ah, sé cómo te sientes" dijo para sí el villano "Furiosa y decepcionada por alguien en quién creías poder confiar. Tú serás la conejilla de indias con quien probar mis maléficos akumas"

Dicho esto insertó su akuma en una de las mariposas que flotaban en su nueva guarida y la dejó salir volando.

"¡Vuela mi maligno akuma y demoniza a esa policía!"

La mariposa aprovechó un momento que el zorro abrió una de las ventanas del coche patrulla, para colarse dentro y meterse dentro de la placa de la coneja y, de ese modo el malvado pudo comunicarse con Judy.

"Bonnevil, yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de vengarte de ese zorro traidor. A partir de ahora todos te contarán la verdad una vez los apuntes con tu placa mágica, pero a cambio te voy a pedir un pequeño favor: vas a traerme los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"Trato hecho" contestó la coneja y, ante los ojos horrorizados de Nick, Judy comenzó a transformarse en una supervillana.

Bonnevil vestía un traje rojo oscuro, que se ajustaba al máximo a su cuerpo, con unas botas también rojas y la cara cubierta por un antifaz. Su placa ahora era un disco hipnótico que podía girar.

Sin perder un segundo, la supervillana hizo girar su disco hipnótico del que salió un rayo que impactó con Nick antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Después, él quedó en estado de zombificación.

"¡Dime qué era lo que has estado haciendo con Finnick!" exigió Bonnevil.

Sin ser capaz de oponer un ápice de resistencia, el zorro confesó:

"Estábamos llevando a Ladybug y su compañero el gato a reunirse con el resto de humanos, están escondidos todos juntos"

"Con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh? Muy bien, van a saber quién es Bonnevil"

Y dicho esto le pidió a Nick que le guiase hasta el escondite.

"¡Ladybug y Chat Noir han vuelto!" exclamó Alya cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban a donde ellos estaban.

Sin embargo, todos se llevaron un gran susto al encontrarse que no eran los superhéroes, sino una supervillana. Esta les lanzó el rayo dejándolos a todos incapaces de moverse, a continuación le exigió a Alya que le contase quiénes eran y qué hacían allí. Así se enteró de toda la historia de qué eran los seres humanos, que eran de otra dimensión, y que Ladybug y Chat Noir en realidad no eran animales, sino humanos como los otros.

"¡Ya tienes la respuesta, Bonnevil!" le gritó el malvado "¡Ahora trae esos prodigios!"

La malvada obedeció, pero antes llamó al Jefe Boggo para que supiera que allí estaban los fugitivos.

Entretanto, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían por fin localizado a Nathaniel y a Juleka, con lo cual supieron por eliminación que las criaturas habían capturado a Rose e Ivan, y se dispusieron a llevarlos con los demás, pero se encontraron con sus compañeros en aquel estado de zombis. Nathaniel y Juleka trataron de espabilar a sus compañeros pero no servía de nada. En ese momento, un rayo alcanzó a ambos y, antes de que los superhéroes pudieran darse cuenta de qué había pasado, otro rayo también alcanzó a Chat Noir. Ladybug fue más hábil, y tuvo tiempo de esquivar el rayo.

"No está nada mal, humana"

Y, dicho esto desde las sombras salió Bonnevil. La superheroína no supo quién era el akumatizado hasta que vio a Nick también en aquel estado.

"¡Tú eres la conegja policía! Entonces… ¡Lepidóptero ha llegado a esta dimensión!"

"¡Cállate!" le gritó la supervillana, y le lanzó unos rayos que Ladybug desvió con su yo-yo mágico, y se imaginó que el akuma debía estar en el disco hipnótico.

Trató de arrebatárselo con ayuda de su yo-yo, pero la villana lo esquivó, y supo que no iba a servir de nada, debía usar sus poderes.

"¡Lucky Cham!" exclamó la superheroína.

A sus manos llegó un chicle, y ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, y, finalmente tuvo una idea. Al tiempo que esquivaba los rayos de Bonnevil, abrió el envoltorio, masticó el dulce, una vez estuvo pegajoso, lo adhirió a su yo-yo, y luego se dio impulso en las paredes hasta ponerse al nivel de Bonnevil. La villana había agarrado su disco para lanzar otro rayo, cuando Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo con el chicle que dio en el disco y, a continuación atrajo su instrumento con el disco pegado a él, arrebatándoselo a la supervillana.

"¡NO!" gritó Bonnevil, pero ya era tarde, Ladybug había roto el disco y el akuma emergió del interior.

"No harás más daño, pequeño akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!"

El akuma volvió a ser una mariposa inofensiva y la superheroína usó su poder para dejarlo todo como antes.

"¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Bonnevil volvió a ser Judy, el disco hipnótico se convirtió en la placa de policía y los afectados por el estado de zombificación volvieron a ser ellos mismos. Ladybug le devolvió la placa, pero entonces sus pendientes la avisaron de que quedaba poco tiempo y debía salir. Lo hizo, y a causa de esto no vio como la policía llegaba y se llevaba a todos sus compañeros y a Chat Noir pese a la insistencia de Nick de que no eran peligrosos.

* * *

 _Elegí a Judy como la primera víctima de Lepidóptero porque habría sido un poco predecible que lo fuera Nick, pero aún queda algún personaje más en ser akumatizado. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo esta historia y a los que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos._


	5. Alianza

_Este es el nuevo capítulo de mi historia; como esta semana tuve más tiempo subí dos. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Alianza**

Marinette fue consciente poco después de que se habían llevado a sus compañeros, el problema es que no podía hacer otra cosa que esconderse y esperar a que el ambiente estuviera despejado para buscar algo de alimento para que Tikki recargase sus fuerzas; una vez hiciese aquello podría estar disponible de nuevo para ayudarlos.

A Chat Noir lo metieron con el resto de la clase, pese a que las criaturas aún creían que era un gato, y no un humano. Nada más ser lanzados al interior, Milenne e Ivan corrieron a darse un abrazo, pues habían estado muy preocupados uno por el otro.

"Me pregunto si saldrá ileso" comentaba una de los policías, que tenía forma de tigre.

"Seguro" le contestó otro con forma de rinoceronte "¡Mira que aspecto flojucho tienen esas criaturas! ¡Sin armas no podrían ganar a ninguno de nosotros!"

El superhéroe pensó en las opciones que tenía: podía esperar a que Ladybug volviera, pero no sabía si lo haría o cuando sería; otra opción era usar su Cataclysm para sacarlos de allí, pero entonces se transformaría, y no sabría si tendría tiempo de sacarlos de allí antes de que sucediera. Finalmente terminó decidiendo que eran más pros que contras, y se decidió por la segunda opción.

"¡Cataclysm!" exclamó, y un bucle negro apareció en una de sus manos con la que tocó los barrotes y estos se oxidaron, de modo que de una patada se cayeron dándoles oportunidad para escapar, aunque para ello debían atravesar la comisaría.

Chat Noir encaminó la huida, apartando del camino a los policías que trataban de apartarlos, una ardua tarea ya que la mayoría eran mucho más grandes que él. Finalmente logró sacar a todos sus compañeros de allí, pero el anillo lo avisó de que solo le quedaban unos segundos, de modo que se dirigió a la Señorita Bustier:

"¡Por favor, llévelos a un sitio seguro y escóndanse! Yo me reuniré con ustedes más tarde"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y les apremió para que corriesen más rápido, mientras el superhéroe se escondía, y volvía a ser Adrián.

"¡Tío! ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido una pasada!" exclamaba Plagg, el Kwami con forma de gato "¡Pero ahora estoy hambriento! ¡Consígueme algo, por favor!"

"Shhh. ¡Vas a descubrirnos, Plagg!"

Era evidente que ahora Marinette y Adrián, estaban en una situación delicada pues si salían a buscar alimento para sus respectivos kwamis los descubrirían.

Por suerte para ambos seguían teniendo a Nick Wilde de su lado, pero ahora ya no solo estaba él, pues su compañera Judy Hopps también estaba del lado de los chicos.

Nick y Judy salieron de ronda para buscar a Ladybug, y fue entonces cuando Marinette, que estaba escondida en un oscuro callejón los vio.

"¡Judy! ¡Nick!"

Ellos se detuvieron, pero ella les pidió que no se acercaran, que quería mantener su identidad en secreto; el zorro se moría por saber qué cara se ocultaba detrás de aquel antifaz, pero la coneja no le dejó averiguarlo

"Necesito recuperar energías, si tuviera algo para comer…"

"Yo me encargo" respondió Judy.

Y la coneja mandó al zorro comprar alimentos, para evitar que, en un descuido se acercara. Nick volvió poco después con una caja de galletas que le lanzó a la muchacha. Tikki comió el alimento, y, de nuevo Marinette pudo transformarse en Ladybug.

No tardó mucho en enterarse que Chat Noir había liberado él solo a los prisioneros.

"¡Ese gato cabezón!" exclamó enfadada la superheroína "¡Puede que se haya revelado su identidad! ¡O peor que los haya dejado por ahí abandonados!"

De pronto, se acordó de que no les había dado las gracias a Nick y Judy por su amabilidad; ellos le dijeron de nada y, aceptaron una alianza con ella y Chat Noir hasta que localizaran al culpable de todo: Lepidóptero.

Entretanto, en la oficina el Jefe Boggo se desesperaba ante lo ocurrido, los prisioneros habían escapado, y lo que era peor aún, ninguno de sus hombres parecía ser capaz de ganar ante el gato negro y su acompañante femenina con antifaz.

"¡Son unos malditos monstruos! ¿¡De qué manera ganar si no sabes a qué te enfrentas?!" exclamaba el búfalo en su despacho con algo de desesperación en la voz.

Su estado negativo pronto puso en alerta al malvado Lepidóptero, que estaba al acecho de nuevas presas.

"Ah, alguien que solo quiere cumplir con su deber pero que no puede ¡Qué bonito!" murmuró el villano para sí.

Y, al igual que las veces anteriores puso uno de los akumas en una mariposa y la soltó para que buscase a su presa.

La mariposa se coló por una ventana y se metió en transmisor sujetaba el Jefe Boggo, de modo que Lepidóptero pudo ponerse en contacto con él.

"Transmitter, soy Lepidóptero. Si te cansas de que tus subordinados no sean capaces de atrapar a esos monstruos yo te doy esa capacidad. A cambio sólo te pediré sus prodigios"

"De acuerdo"

Y, una niebla oscura rodeó a la víctima. Transmitter llevaba un traje de color negro, con gafas de sol, lo cual lo hacía parecer un agente secreto, y un transmisor, el cual le permitía escuchar conversaciones a gran distancia, y localizar enseguida a sus enemigos.

En un callejón, Plagg el kwami se había lanzado de cabeza a un cubo de basura, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo de queso en su interior, aunque Adrián le había insistido en que aquello era imposible.

"¡Yo tenía razón!" exclamó satisfecho el kwami mientras en su pata sostenía un trozo del maloliente lácteo.

"¡Puag! No te comas eso, te puede sentar mal" le aconsejó el muchacho asqueado.

Pero Plagg hizo oídos sordos ante esta advertencia y zampó el alimento, así que Adrián de nuevo pudo transformarse en Chat Noir, y corrió para localizar a Ladybug y el resto de sus compañeros. Ambos superhéroes se reencontraron poco después, aunque Chat Noir se alarmó cuando la vio acompañada por Judy y Nick.

"No te preocupes, son aliados. Han dicho que nos van a ayudar a localizar a Lepidóptero"

"¡Eso si no akumatiza a nadie antes! ¿Y cómo se supone que lo vamos a encontrar si no fuimos capaces de localizarlo en París?" respondió él.

Judy tuvo la idea de buscar en las cámaras de seguridad, así que corrió al ayuntamiento, mientras Nick acompañaba a Ladybug y Chat Noir a buscar a sus compañeros, sin sospechar que Transmitter había oído toda su conversación e iba a ir a por ellos.

Ladybug, Chat Noir y Nick estaban a punto de encontrar a los otros, cuando súbitamente fueron atacados por Transmitter, pues el villano tenía la capacidad de viajar a través de los cables telefónicos de los edificios.

"¡Vosotros y las otras criaturas no sois bien recibidas en ese mundo!" les dijo el villano "¡Ahora entregadme vuestros prodigios y venid conmigo!"

Ladybug negó con la cabeza mientras Chat Noir respondía con tono jocoso:

"Con esa actitud ya sabemos por qué no habíamos venido antes a este mundo"

El supervillano tenía el poder de usar el poder radiofónico, y les lanzó una onda. Ladybug agarró en brazos a Nick y la esquivó, mientras Chat Noir se encaramaba a uno de los postes para evitar ser golpeado.

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!" le preguntó con furia Transmitter a Nick "¡Se supone que eres policía! ¡Deberías saber actuar por tu cuenta y no depender de otros!"

En ese momento el zorro se dio cuenta de quién había sido la víctima del akuma.

"¡Es el Jefe Boggo!"

"Lepidóptero debe estar desesperado por conseguir los prodigios" comentó Chat Noir "A nosotros siempre nos da algo más de tiempo"

"¡Malditos monstruos! ¡Conseguiré vuestros prodigios!"

Mientras tanto, Judy había encontrado lo que buscaba, al parecer Lepidóptero se encontraba en un edificio en construcción en el distrito Tundra, o al menos aquel era el último lugar en el que lo habían captado las cámaras. Después de apuntar la dirección corrió a reunirse con Nick y compañía.

Transmitter se veía ampliamente superado por el implacable equipo que formaban Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero cada vez que lo tenían a tiro, usaba los postes para escapar, así que el superhéroe usó su Catclysm para eliminar esta ventaja, eso dejaba a Ladybug en ocasión perfecta para usar su Lucky Cham, del cual únicamente salió una pieza metálica.

"¿Un imán? ¿Y esto?"

Rápidamente comenzó a mirar alrededor y, finalmente supo qué tenía que hacer.

"¡Chat Noir, distráelo!

El superhéroe comenzó a hacer muecas mientras el supervillano trataba de acertarlo con sus ondas radiofónicas, cuando pasaron lo suficientemente cerca de Nick, Ladybug le gritó:

"¡Atrápalo y ponlo en su transmisor!"

Y, dicho esto le lanzó la pieza al zorro; antes de que Transmitter pudiera darse cuenta, Nick ya le había puesto el imán en su transmisor, lo cual provocó que interfiriera en su funcionamiento y emitió una chispa, provocando que el supervillano lo soltara de modo que Ladybug atrapó el transmisor sin problema alguno y liberó su akuma. Después usó su hechizo para reparar todos los desperfectos, de modo que Transmitter volvió a ser el Jefe Boggo, quien no recordaba lo ocurrido.

Ladybug le pidió a Nick algo de la bolsa de alimentos que había traído con anterioridad, y salió corriendo hasta que su kwami hubiese recargado energías y Chat Noir hizo lo mismo. Nick de nuevo deseó echar un vistazo porque quería saber quiénes eran en realidad, pero Judy llegó con la noticia de que sabía dónde se encontraba el villano.

Aunque al principio valoraron la posibilidad de ir ellos dos a detenerlo, no lo hicieron, pues sabían que sin la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir no iban a ser capaces. Una vez regresaron ambos superhéroes, se dispusieron a reunirse con el resto de los compañeros y dialogar de qué modo iban a detener al malvado Lepidóptero.

* * *

 _Lo del transmisor, por si alguien no lo ha entendido, sucede porque los imanes pueden interferir en algunos aparatos eléctricos con su campo magnético. Por ejemplo un reloj puede estropearse si le acercas un imán. No hagan la prueba en casa XD._

 _Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo, la semana que viene sabrán cómo termina._


	6. Agujero negro

_Bueno, pues ya llega el último capítulo de mi fanfic crossover. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Agujero negro**

Lepidóptero se desesperaba desde su escondite secreto. Su brillante idea de akumatizar a otras especies no había salido en absoluto como él había esperado; de modo que decidió volver a casa, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda de un nuevo supervillano, así que esperó a que alguien sintiese emociones negativas.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, Nick y Judy se habían juntado con los otros humanos para decidir qué hacer.

"Lepidóptero está en ese edificio, ¡Yo digo que debemos ir a por él mientras podamos hacerlo!" opinó el superhéroe.

"Pero si hacemos eso nunca regresaremos a nuestro mundo, Chat Noir, ¿No te das cuenta?" respondió la superheroína.

En ese momento Nino, el mejor amigo de Adrián, intervino:

"Si la otra vez la Señorita Bustier abrió el agujero dimensional cuando estaba siendo controlada… ¿No podría hacerlo alguien más?"

Ladybug pensó durante un momento, sí, lo cierto es que si alguien más fuese akumatizado cabía la posibilidad de que tuviese esa cualidad; el problema es que no sabían en qué tipo de villano podría transformarse la víctima de los malignos akumas.

"¿Y quién va a ser esa persona?" preguntó Chat Noir.

Tanto la clase como Judy miraron al suelo con vergüenza; todos ellos habían sido akumatizados anteriormente: Iván, Kim, Max, Aleix, Juleka, Rose, Nino, Nathaniel, Chloe, Sabrina, Milenne, e incluso Alya habían sido víctimas de Lepidóptero.

Aún sentían remordimientos por los actos de maldad que habían cometido aún sin ser del todo conscientes de ello; era normal que ninguno quisiera volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

En ese momento una voz rompió el silencio:

"Lo haré yo"

Todos se volvieron a mirar, para descubrir con asombro que era Nick Wilde, el policía, quién había dicho aquello.

"¡Nick, no!" exclamó casi al instante Judy "No tienes por qué pasar por algo así"

"Tal vez podamos encontrar otra solución" opinó Ladybug, pero el zorro negó con la cabeza.

"No podemos tirarnos la vida manteniéndoos ocultos y viniendo a daros de comer, debéis volver al lugar de dónde venís, es lo correcto. Y si para ello tengo que dejar que me posean pues lo haré"

Toda la clase junto con Ladybug y Chat Noir aplaudieron a Nick por su valor, sacrificio y determinación.

"¿Cómo haremos que sienta emociones negativas fuertes?"

Judy se quedó pensativa, y de pronto tuvo una idea.

"¡No os mováis de aquí!" les advirtió y fue corriendo a buscar algo.

Cuando la coneja volvió fue directa hacia donde el zorro se encontraba; los demás no sabían qué era lo que traía, pero poco después vieron que Nick llevaba un bozal puesto.

Aquel era un trauma de la infancia del zorro, cuando algunos herbívoros le habían puesto un bozal mientras se reían de él, algo ya fuerte de por sí, pero además estaba el hecho de que pensaba que acudía a su nombramiento como scout.

Nick forcejeó un rato con el bozal para quitárselo mientras se iba poniendo más ansioso y desesperado a la vez, sentimientos negativos que fueron percibidos por Lepidóptero.

Ladybug y Chat Noir supieron que su plan había salido bien cuando vieron como una mariposa de color negro entraba donde ellos estaban y penetraba directamente en la placa de policía del zorro.

"Agujero negro, soy Lepidóptero. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de deshacerte de todos ellos. Lo único que te pido a cambio son los prodigios"

Nick se convirtió en Agujero Negro, un supervillano que llevaba un futurista traje fluorescente multicolor y unas gafas transparentes, el bozal desapareció mágicamente.

Agujero Negro abrió, con sus poderes mentales una brecha dimensional en el suelo.

"¿Crees que ese agujero dará a nuestro mundo?" preguntó con preocupación Chat Noir.

"Nos arriesgaremos" contestó Ladybug, y, una vez dicho esto agarró a su compañero y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas por el agujero "¡Lo siento, Chat Noir! ¡Pero ellos te necesitan más que yo!"

A continuación les dio indicaciones a sus compañeros de clase y a la Señorita Bustier de que huyeran por el agujero.

Ya solo quedaban allí Ladybug y Judy para enfrentarse a Agujero Negro.

Lepidóptero estaba disgustado de que Chat Noir ya no estuviese allí; Agujero Negro no podría robar su prodigio. Existía la posibilidad de que su supervillano también atravesase el portal para traer al superhéroe de vuelta; pero si por un casual Ladybug también lo atravesaba y luego capturaba el akuma, él se quedaría atrapado en aquel mundo, sin prodigios que robar, y no quería eso.

"¡Agujero Negro! ¡Ven al distrito Tundra y abre un agujero para mí!"

"Sí, señor"

Agujero Negro salió del lugar para dirigirse a donde Lepidóptero se encontraba. Ladybug agarró a Judy con fuerza, y usó su yo-yo para perseguir al supervillano y, por fin dar con la guarida del malvado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, Agujero Negro ya había abierto el agujero y solo pudo ver a Lepidóptero de espaldas, a punto de cruzarlo.

"Esta vez no has tenido suerte, Ladybug. En otra ocasión"

Ahora ya solo quedaba ella en aquel mundo, y, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad para vencer al supervillano, capturar su akuma y volver a su mundo. En ningún caso podía desaprovecharla.

"¡Lucky Cham!"

De su poder salió un rulo de labios, y rápidamente comenzó a mirar lo que tenía que hacer, y pronto lo supo. Se acercó a Judy y le susurró algo; aunque la coneja se puso colorada y al principio renegó, finalmente aceptó hacer lo que la superheroína le había indicado. Mientras Ladybug luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Agujero Negro, Judy se aplicó el rulo de labios; a continuación la superheroína retrocedió hacia donde se encontraba la coneja y, la impulsó hacia el supervillano y, esta lo besó, algo que lo dejó paralizado y fue el momento que Ladybug valiéndose de su agilidad le arrebató la placa donde se escondía el akuma.

"Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!"

La superheroína liberó el akuma, pero no usó el hechizo. Nick no había destruido nada, y solo tenía aquel agujero para volver a su mundo; pero antes de hacerlo quiso despedirse de sus dos nuevos amigos, Judy y Nick.

"No me queda mucho tiempo, chicos. Aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, me alegro mucho de haberos conocido"

"Yo también me alegro" contestó Judy.

"Y yo, estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que nos veamos" añadió Nick.

Ambas lo miraron con curiosidad, y Ladybug iba a preguntarle a qué venía aquello, pero los pendientes la avisaron de que casi no le quedaba tiempo, así que se despidió una última vez de ambos y entró al agujero.

Ladybug cayó por un túnel dimensional y, cuando salió estaba en París, en su instituto; el portal había dado al patio de recreo, así que, rápidamente se apresuró a lanzar el hechizo mágico para cerrar el portal.

"¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!"

Chat Noir también se encontraba allí, esperándola.

"Me alegro de que estés sana y salva, pero ¿Qué ocurrió con Lepidóptero?"

"Escapó de ese mundo, ha debido volver igual que hemos vuelto nosotros"

"¡La próxima vez lo atraparemos!"

"¡Sí!"

Dicho esto, la superheroína corrió a esconderse mientras volvía a ser Marinette. Después de esto se dirigió a su clase, pero en la puerta se topó con Adrián.

"¡Marinette!" exclamó el muchacho "¿Dónde estabas? ¡La Señorita Bustier se transformó en algo muy raro, y hui de clase!"

La pobre muchacha estaba tan enamorada de él, que no podía hablarle sin ponerse nerviosa:

"Yo… baño de chicas… escondida"

"¿Crees que habrán vuelto? ¡Sólo hay una manera de saberlo!"

Ambos abrieron la puerta, y sintieron un gran alivio al ver a toda su clase sana y salva.

"Os estábamos esperando, chicos" les dijo la Señorita Bustier "Ahora que por fin estáis todos podéis iros a casa"

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas pero tenían la excusa de estar castigados, pues sus padres nunca se creerían lo que les había sucedido.

Alya le enseñó las fotos que había tomado a Marinette, y se quejó porque nadie creería su autenticidad. La muchacha consoló a su amiga diciéndole que ya habría más oportunidades para su blog.

"Qué pena que te perdieras todo porque estabas en el baño, te habría gustado" dijo Alya con tristeza.

"También habrá otras oportunidades para mí" le contestó Marinette.

Definitivamente aquella había sido una gran aventura.

* * *

 _Al contrario de lo que puedo dar a entender, no suelo shippear a Judy y Nick, pero respeto que otros lo hagan. Lo de la frase del zorro, es por si algún día escribo alguna continuación, aunque probablemente no lo haga porque me ha costado mucho unir estos dos mundos la verdad._

 _Bueno, si quieren dejen un review comentando qué les pareció y espero verles en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
